peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Nic Jones
Nicolas Paul "Nic" Jones (born 9 January 1947) is an English folk singer, fingerstyle guitarist and fiddle player whose professional career spanned the years 1964-1982. He recorded five solo albums, and was a frequent guest performer. His career was cut short by a car accident on the way home from a gig, which left him with such serious injuries that he was no longer able to tour and perform. He did not return to the concert stage until 2010, but he is still considered one of the major figures of British folk music. (Read more at Wikipedia] Links to Peel Nic Jones was one of the folk artists featured by Peel during the 1960s and 1970s whose influence has endured into the twenty-first century (others include Jackson C. Frank, Bert Jansch, the Incredible String Band, Davy Graham, Shirley Collins and Martin Carthy). Between 1972 and 1977, Jones did eight Peel sessions as a solo artist and one as a member of the group Bandoggs. This reflected both Peel's admiration for Jones's work and the singer's growing reputation; by the end of the decade he rivalled Martin Carthy as the leading English singer-guitarist specialising in traditional folk music. His version of the ballad "Annachie Gordon", recorded twice for Peel sessions (first broadcasts 23 July 1976 and 26 April 1977) made a big impression on the poet John Hegley (once of the Popticians), who described in a poem how hearing the song on Peel's show moved him and "converted" him to folk music, a form he had previously regarded with scepticism. Hegley later included Jones's 1980 album for Topic Records, Penguin Eggs, among his all-time favourites. Festive Fifty Entries *None. Sessions Eight sessions. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded 1972-06-05. First broadcast 11 July 1972. Repeated: 29 August 1972. *Donald, The Pride Of Glencoe / The Island Of Helena / The Harper Of Loch Maben / The Rufford Park Poachers 2. Recorded: 1972-11-27. First broadcast: 07 December 1972. Repeated: * The Outlandish Knight / The Greeny Mossy Banks Of The Lea / Lakes Of Shillin William Of Winesberry 3. Recorded: 1973-08-06. First broadcast: 20 September 1973. Repeated: *Isle Of France / Lass Of London City / The Harper Of Loch Maben / O'Carolan's Concerto 4. Recorded: 1974-01-24. First broadcast: 31 January 1974. Repeated: *Ploughman Lads / Isle Of France / The Drowned Loves / Fare Thee Love 5. Recorded: 1974-10-28. First broadcast: 07 November 1974. Repeated: *The Working Lads Of Russia / Dives And Lazarus / Jigs: Blackthorn Stick/Dr O'Neill / Bonny Banks Of Fordie 6. Recorded: 1975-10-14. First broadcast: 12 November 1975. Repeated *Bonny George Campbell / The Wanton Seed / Sammy's Bar / Lakes Of Shillin 7. Recorded: 1976-07-08. First broadcast: 23 July 1976. Repeated: *Billy Don't You Weep For Me / Annachie Gordon / Ten Thousand Miles / My Grandfather Knew The Plough 8. Recorded: 1977-04-19. First broadcast: 26 April 1977. Repeated: * William Glen / Annachie Gordon / Rose Of Allandale Live *03 May 1975: concert #No set details available Other Shows Played *05 June 1973: Lord Bateman (LP: Nic Jones) Trailer *19 June 1980: Courting Is A Pleasure (LP – Penguin Eggs) Topic *17 June 1980: The Little Pot Stove (LP – Penguin Eggs) Topic *05 January 1991: Annachie Gordon (album - The Noah's Ark Trap) Trailer LER 2091 External Links *Wikipedia *Longridge Today (09 Sept. 2013): Folk legend in Peel tribute *http://www---- Other Category:Artists Category:Folk